


Number one in the series of Thorki one shot things

by humanitys_strongest_penguin



Series: Thorki one shots written in the middle of the night [1]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Loki is upset, Sad, Thor is his sunshine in the darkness, cute I hope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 21:05:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1525664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanitys_strongest_penguin/pseuds/humanitys_strongest_penguin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically a little Thorki (kinda) one shot thing I wrote in the middle of the night. Loki is sad, Thor makes it better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Number one in the series of Thorki one shot things

Loki sat alone, surrounded by darkness. He knew what he had done was wrong. He knew he should apologise…but…that would be…difficult. He didn’t have the courage of Thor…although, he wished he did. If only…Loki thought, if only I were like him…loved by everyone…maybe then…maybe then I wouldn’t be like I am now. Closing his eyes and burying his face in his hands he allowed himself to cry.

“Loki? Loki, is that you? I’ve been so worried, please tell me that it is you I hear crying.”  
Loki sat up and looked around, hastily trying to dry his eyes, he recognised that voice, how could he not. He smiled slightly to himself, “I’m here Thor,” he replied shakily.   
Thor walked towards Loki and sat beside him, placing an arm around his shoulders.  
“I’m sorry,” Loki whispered, his voice breaking as he spoke.  
“I know,” Thor replied softly, “I know.” Thor pulled Loki into a tight embrace, “I’m sorry too,” he whispered in Loki’s ear.  
Loki buried his face into Thor’s chest and allowed himself to cry once more in the comfort and safety of Thor’s arms.

How long they sat like that, one comforting, the other crying, neither knew. But, eventually, the time came for them both to leave. Thor picked Loki up and carried him on his back, “Rest now,” he muttered, “You must be weary from your sadness. I shall carry you home.”  
Loki smiled, and, closing his eyes, he let himself drift off to sleep, confident that no harm would come to him whilst he was with Thor.


End file.
